Catnip
by Keiko Oda
Summary: Catnip: a perennial herb that cats are attracted to and enjoy. Mikan stole some catnip. What will be the famous Black Cat aka Natsume's reaction! MxN oneshot


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

What's up everyone? This is a one shot! I really hope you like it!!! The idea of this fan fic came from a comic strip I was reading of Tweety & Sylvester before! Hahaha! Anyway, I hope you like it!!!

Mikan's Batch: 12

**DISCLAIMER**

I own nothing but this plot XD

**WARNING:**

There will be some OOCness! I think…I'm not so sure! Haha! But I think there will be!

--

**CATNIP**

Written by Keiko Oda

Oneshot

--

"Plant observation?"

Hotaru nodded solemnly as she and Mikan walked hand in hand to the greenhouses with the rest of the class.

"What are we going to do?" the clueless brunette inquired, as their warm black boots splashed on thick mud from yesterday's rain.

"You weren't listening to Misaki-sensei again?" Hotaru muttered, exasperated with Mikan's incompetence.

"I was distracted!" Mikan pouted. "So what are we going to do?"

"Misaki-sensei said we're going to observe some of the plants in the greenhouses, their structure, the way they cope with weather, the way they take in water, poisonous effects, effects on animals…so on and so forth" Hotaru explained, taking out her notebook from her bag and showing Mikan some of her notes she copied earlier.

"Boring!!" Mikan said, rolling her eyes. She turned around to walk backwards and came to find our favorite blonde haired boy walking alone with his rabbit, Usagi in his arms.

"Ruka-pyon," she said, cocking her head. "Where's Natsume? Don't you two normally walk together?"

Ruka shrugged. "He said he was going on another mission today so he won't be attending classes"

Mikan then turned around as Misaki-sensei unlocked the greenhouse's door, the door creaked open and the class got a delicious whiff of the flowers. He led the class in and Mikan's olive eyes widened. It was breathtaking!

The greenhouse was filled with flowers of every color. Vines with violet flowers were sprawled all over the walls; there were pots of frightening Venus Flytraps, red and blue tulips, sweet buttercups, tall stalks of sunflowers, rose buds, marigold, beautiful yet toxic poinsettia, fresh crisp basil, lemongrass, mild smelling lavender and all sorts of other flora that the others couldn't name because of its exotic beauty.

"Okay class," Misaki-sensei said. "Please form a line beside that table of plants. Those are the only plants that you are to observe and the others are off-limits!"

Mikan and Hotaru lined up at the end of the line. Mikan, being horribly impatient because of the slowness of her other classmates decided to drift off and explore the rest of the greenhouse.

_Misaki-sensei is too busy attending to my classmates. I'm sure he won't notice me slip off to admire the other flowers…_she thought, giggling.

Mikan looked around to see if anyone was looking and slipped off to the other side of the greenhouse.

The other side of the green house looked similar to the one she & her class had seen a few minutes ago although there were additional pots that had dull looking plants on it.

Mikan was beginning to get quite bored until she saw a pot with white flowers spotted with purple dots. There was a label stuck on the bottom pot. Mikan knelt down to read it. It said in blue marker: _**Lemon Catnip  
**_

"Catnip!" Mikan squealed, bursting out in laughter. "What a cute name for a flower!! It certainly doesn't look like a cat"

She stroked the flowers gently. "It's really pretty" she murmured. "Nobody will notice if I get a bit"

She put her hand on the pot and tugged out a flower, its roots sticking out like hairbrush. She smelled its camphor scent and put it in her pocket.

"Where were you?" Hotaru asked, the line had moved already and some of Mikan's classmates had left the greenhouse already.

"I was looking at the flowers" Mikan said coolly, taking out her notebook.

Hotaru narrowed her eyes. "I bet you picked some. You're going to be in real trouble with Misaki-sensei"

Mikan pouted. "He won't notice!! The flowers I got are really small anyway…"

"I knew it" Hotaru grunted. "Someone's going to notice and you're going to be in trouble"

"It's just flowers! Nobody will care!" Mikan said and began observing the first flower on the table.

--

"Ouch…"

A raven-haired boy leaned against the sakura tree, clutching the side of his bleeding shoulder. He removed his black cat mask from his face. Natsume Hyuuga. Alice Academy's top hit man.

He took out a roll of gauze from his pocket to aid himself. Before he was about to remove his shirt, a voice popped in.

"Natsume-kun?"

He looked up and rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Polka Dots?"

It was Mikan, she looked like she was about to break down in tears.

"Is that – is that a wound?" she asked, pointing to his bloody shoulder.

_Can she be any more stupid? _

"Oh, no! It's a slab of ketchup!" Natsume replied sarcastically.

Mikan gave him a transfixed expression.

"Of course it is, you stupid girl!!! What else could it be?!"

"You just said it was ketchup…" Mikan said.

Natsume rolled his eyes and stopped. A mesmerizing smell suddenly caught his attention. It had the stinging smell of lemon. He dropped the gauze.

"Did you put on perfume, idiot?" he yelled.

"Perfume? No…I didn't…why?" Mikan replied.

Natsume felt like he was about to lose control. He didn't know why. He felt high and loose. What was this? Some sort of enchantment or something? He clutched the tree to get a hold of himself. Mikan did nothing but watch him.

"Then why do you smell good?!?!" he yelled and slapped his palm on his mouth to prevent himself from saying anything more.

"W-what?" Mikan stuttered, turning bright pink.

Natsume circled the tree, ruffling his hair. "Dammit!! what's wrong with me?!?!"

He plopped down on the opposite side of the tree and gasped for air. Mikan, who thought Natsume was shot in a major part of his body which is why he was losing control ran to him and put her hands on his shouders.

"Natsume-kun!? Are you alright?!?!"

Natsume's ruby eyes were concealed by his bangs, he was purring softly. Mikan leaned to see his face.

"Are you…"

All of a sudden, Natsume grabbed her by the waist and began kissing her hungrily. Mikan's eyes widened as he removed Mikan's pig tails, letting her hazelnut hair fall to her shoulders and he ran his fingers through her hair. He slipped his hands to her arms and then cupped her cheeks with his hands. Mikan could feel his and her heartbeat race.

_Why is Natsume doing this?!_

All of a sudden, Mikan remembered what she had done earlier.

"_Catnip!" Mikan squealed, bursting out in laughter. "What a cute name for a flower!! It certainly doesn't look like a cat" _

_She stroked the flowers gently. "It's really pretty" she murmured. "Nobody will notice if I get a bit" _

--

_Could it be the catnip?! _Mikan said as Natsume continued to kiss her.

_Is it why Natsume is called the Black Cat? Is it because he possesses characteristics of a cat or something!? I'm so confused!!! _

Mikan's mind was in turmoil as Natsume stroked her cheek. She then reached into her pocket and threw out the catnip flower on the grass.

But alas! Natsume continued to kiss her!!

Mikan felt like a rabbit being consumed by a tiger. But still, she couldn't get enough of his kisses. She didn't know why but she seemed to enjoy it. And before she knew it, she was beginning to kiss him back.

Soon afterwards, Mikan pulled away from the kiss.

"W-what was that f-for?" Mikan stuttered, falling on the grass with her face flushed.

Natsume looked stunned himself. The two remained silent for awhile and Natsume shrugged and smirked.

"You don't know?!?!" Mikan said, standing up.

Natsume didn't say anything but simply walked away.

"Natsume!! Come back here, baka!!!" Mikan yelled.

Natsume simply walked back to the dormitory, totally forgetting the wound on his shoulder.

Well, for one thing. He did know why he kissed her.

He did know there was catnip; he saw it sticking out from her pocket.

Well, maybe…

Just maybe…

Since he was Black Cat, he just wanted to use the catnip as an excuse to kiss Mikan.

Plus, he loved the lemon scent.

And he loved Mikan even more.

--

**Fin **

Hope you liked it! Pls leave a review!! Thanks!!


End file.
